


Forever, like Forever Forever?

by bekdebek



Series: The Story of Shance [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Eventual Smut, Happy ending of series, Langst, M/M, Romance centered, Violence, Wingman Keith, more smut in the sequel, regular updates, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bekdebek/pseuds/bekdebek
Summary: Lance gets kidnapped by a Galra resurgence and Shiro reevaluates their relationship as he desperately fights to get him back





	1. I will too put up a fight!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I've been writing this for some time and part one is finished so expect regular updates. There is smut but it's the last chapter so people wanting to avoid it, don't read the last chapter, people who want it, the sequel will be much smuttier. 
> 
> Graphic violence in the first few chapters (and future smut) so 16 and under this fic ain't for you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance needs a breather after a restless night but gets more than he bargained for.

Lance couldn’t sleep. 

 

It had really been a long time since he couldn’t sleep like this. 

 

The team just got out of the hospital and they were taking the last uprisings down from the remaining Galra that didn’t give up. 

 

He was tired of their dumb uprisings. 

 

Anyways, he was rather exhausted but not enough to sleep quite yet. He decided a jog would be nice. He jogged to the kitchen and got a drink of water. He jogged around the halls of the garrison, then the pool, and finally to the gym. 

 

He heard loud boxing sounds. 

 

He peaked in to see Shiro, testing out his new hand on the punching bag. 

 

He looked fantastic. His arms were so thick and his chest firm. He had only hugged him once or twice but it was a life changing experience. 

 

Shiro noticed Lance’s stare and beckoned him over. 

 

“What are you doing up?” Shiro asked. 

 

“Oh just couldn’t sleep, I could say the same for you Mr.Beefcake.”

 

He couldn’t believe he just said that. 

 

He wanted to die. 

 

Shiro laughed and floated his hand over to give Lance a pat when suddenly the hand gripped Lance’s shoulder. 

 

“Ah! Stop!” Shiro gasped. The hand returned to his side. 

 

“It uh, has a mind of its own sometimes,” he chuckled. “You should go to bed, I’ll tell Allura to let you sleep in tomorrow.” 

 

“Ok, thanks.” Lance’s shoulder felt warm as he left the room. It felt warm the whole walk to his room, he needed some air. 

 

He stepped into the roof and cracked his back before laying down. This is where it all began. This is where Pidge, Hunk, and he began their journey. It was here that he saved his forever crush, ended in a lion, and then a castle for four fucking years. 

 

He heard footsteps. Quiet almost undetected. 

 

“Who’s there?” He said hesitantly. 

 

No reply. 

 

He pulled out his Bayard and repeated, “who’s there?” 

 

“I was hoping we would find someone more useful to capture, but maybe this is for the best. You won’t put up much of a fight,” a Galra general crept from the darkness, barely illuminated by the light of the moon.  

 

“Hey! I will to put up a fight!” Lance centered his rifle and fired at the general, but the blast deflected. 

 

“You’re coming with me Blue Paladin,” the general smirked. 

 

“First off, I’m the Red Paladin now. Secondly, fuck you.” 

 

He fired a longer blast this time however it repelled as the previous shot. He realized then he was still there just somehow invisible. 

 

He needed help.

 

He needed help  _ now _ .

 

Shiro was still awake! He screamed, “SHIROOOO, KEIIITH HU...” 

 

Suddenly something pierced his side. He jumped back, feeling a cold, sharp blade exit his body. He gripped his stomach in agony, his hand already dripping with blood. 

 

It was time to run. 

 

He couldn’t see anyone on the roof, but he heard footsteps and cheers surrounding him. 

 

He pushed his arms out in front of him and barreled through, leaping off the roof. He summoned his sword and stuck it into the side of the building, slowing his descent. He landed on the ground with a thud. 

 

“The fuck?” A familiar voice called out. “Lance?! Were you the one screaming?” 

 

Pidge! He was relieved,but only for a moment. She could get hurt! 

 

“Pidge, do you have your bayard?!” Lance groaned.

 

“No, are we being attacked?!” She called out, running to his side. 

 

“Go get help, I’ll hold them off.” He stood up, ignoring the pulsing pain now radiating from his stomach. 

 

“And leave you?!” 

 

“Shiro is in the gym, please hurry!” He held his sword with a firm grip. He would protect her-- no, he would protect everyone.

 

“I’ll be right back!” She grabbed her laptop and rushed inside slamming the alarms. 

 

He still couldn’t see them, so he closed his eyes. Maybe he could sense them. 

 

His ears picked up movement from the left. He sliced through the air making contact with some sort of shield. He opened his eyes and saw the shield had a cloaking device which he had sliced through with much difficulty. 

 

He had a plan: slice and dice the shields until Shiro comes, then he could take them out. 

 

He moved faster than he ever thought possible, slicing through their defenses. He heard their cursing, and smiled. 

 

“Who’s not putting up a fight now?” He laughed. 

 

The general threw the shield to the side and summoned a knife. “You’re dead, brat.” 

 

“The orders were to catch him alive!” 

 

The general growled, relenting. “Very well, we can’t lose such an important part of our plan.” 

 

“Plan? What plan?” Lance confidence faded slightly. It faded further as he began to sway. The world was wobbly and he felt the pain of his wound catch up with him. 

 

He summoned his rifle again and began firing at the general. He landed a shot on his shoulder but the general grabbed his wrists and forced him to drop his weapon. 

 

Lance struggled in his grasp and screamed in agony as he fractured his wrists like breaking a toothpick. 

 

No more fighting, it was over. 

 

The general hoisted him over his shoulder and signaled for his men to retreat. 

 

“LANCE?!?! Where are you?!” Shiro called out desperately. 

 

A swarm of garrison troops circled the area, firing at the Galra, but they had already gone... and with them, Lance McClain. 


	2. I will find you Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team begins to fall apart and Shiro finds himself unable to sleep. He will unleash hell if he has to, whatever it takes to bring him home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update today since the first chapter was so short, but don't get used to double updates. Today is the exception

Lance groaned as he was pinned to the wall of the tank like vehicle he was attached to. His friends would find him, he would be out of here in no time. 

 

But how much time was left? 

 

Blood was already pooling by his side--blacking out was inevitable.

 

A man walked in from the front of the tank. He had a strange looking arm that resembled Shiro’s Galra arm.

 

The Galra started at him intently for a few minutes. 

 

“What?” Lance spat, despite his shaking as he shrank closer to the wall. 

 

He flinched as the Galra lifted up his shirt and clicked his tongue. “I said I wanted him alive,  Gakard.” 

 

“He was irritating,” Gakard, the general, said with a shrug. 

 

The Galra’s hand began to glow. Lance attempted to crawl away, but Gakard held fast to his fractured wrist. 

 

He screamed, but not nearly as loud as when he seared the wound shut with his bionic/Galra arm. Lance slumped in his grip and cringed as he seared his back as well. The aroma of burning flesh floated about the room. Lance felt his stomach lurch forcing him to keep his mouth shut in order to quell the urge to vomit.  

 

“That quieted you down,” the Galra chuckled. 

 

Lance took the opportunity to spit in his face. He swallowed the rising bile and growled, “I’m too loud and annoying, no one can ‘quiet me down.’” 

 

The Galra smacked him and returned to the front seat. 

 

“Enjoying yourself, Rolland?” Gakard growled. 

 

“The fun hasn’t even begun.” 

 

Lance bit his lower lip to stop the quivering.

 

He refused to show weakness, no matter how scared he was.

 

*** 

 

Shiro ran his hands through his white hair. “Send a scout to look for the tank, it couldn’t have gotten far. Come back when they settle in their base, and we’ll raid them tomorrow.” 

 

Pidge kicked a bucket and sobbed. One of her best friends just got kidnapped, and she left him. She left him alone. 

 

“You didn’t know he was injured,” Shiro said softly, and reassuringly. 

 

“I could have fucking guessed, he fell off the roof.” 

 

“You didn’t have your bayard,” Keith added. He rushed on his armor and joined the team, heartbroken to see that one of them was taken.

 

Hunk gripped Lance’s bayard tightly. His best friend was out there. “He must be so scared..” he choked out a sob. Allura rested a hand on his back. 

 

Shiro was the most frustrated of them all. What if that interaction they had moments ago was the last one? No. He wouldn’t allow himself to think like that. He would find him and bring him home. He had to. 

 

But the thought of Lance being where he had been so long ago scared him. He looked to his prosthetic and sighed. If  _ that _ happened to Lance, hell would be unleashed.

 

****

 

It had only been 20 hours since Lance’s capture and the team was falling apart. 

 

The scout returned and said they went under some cover in an abandoned city. They planned to search it as soon as day broke, for it began to snow and they couldn’t risk getting half their army sick. 

 

Shiro couldn’t sleep. He began the night beating the shit out of the punching bag, but that didn’t help. He went on a four-mile jog,but that didn’t help either. 

 

With the help of one or two sleeping pills, the rest of the team fell into a restless slumber. 

 

Shiro, however, did not. 

 

“You need your rest,” a voice spoke behind him. 

 

Shiro leaned against the window gazing outwards. “Can’t sleep, you?” 

 

“Going to bed now, you should too,” Keith lay a hand on his shoulder. 

 

Shiro closed his eyes. He knew he was right, but he didn’t want to be alone with his thoughts. 

 

“I didn’t know you two were so close.” Keith wrapped a blanket around Shiro’s shoulders.

 

Shiro chuckled, “I didn’t either.” 

 

Keith stared quizzically before his eyes lit with understanding. “You should tell him.” 

 

“What?” 

 

“This kinda thing could happen at any time, no day is guaranteed. You’re the one that told me that.” 

 

“What are you saying?” 

 

“You know what I’m saying. Tell him or he might go without ever knowing,” Keith patted Shiro’s back and left. 

 

Shiro  _ did _ know what he was saying. He was fully aware of the mistake he made not telling him. Even if he didn’t feel the same way, he deserved to know. 

 

Shiro pulled out Lance’s Bayard and traced the lines with his fingers. He gripped it suddenly and said sternly, “I  _ will _ find you, Lance.” 


	3. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance devises a plan to escape, however, the night is rapidly approaching. Will the team be able to find him in the dark?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update tomorrow! I've begun writing act 2, so be excited for that. Lots of smut and fluff, it's great.

Lance’s wrists ached, everything ached actually. He scanned his surroundings looking for a way out. They were in an abandoned city; it would be impossible for the team to find him with so many empty buildings nearby. 

 

He was dressed only in his damaged pajamas and was shivering so hard he couldn’t speak. He was no longer clasped to a wall, rather wearing tight cuffs. Something he was grateful for. 

 

“Enjoying yourself, Paladin?” Rolland chuckled. The Galra was dressed in a fur coat, Lance was sure it was just to taunt him. 

 

Lance glared and pulled his legs closer to himself. 

 

“You’re going to lead this planet’s saviors all to be slaughtered.”

 

“No!” Lance screamed. 

 

He got close to Lance; so close Lance could feel his warm breath on his face. “Yes, I’ll kill them all and let only you live. You’ll come with me as my prize after I become the leader of the Galra race.”

 

Lance was going to retort, but he had a better idea.“P-p-p-p-lease don’t h-h-h-h-urt me! I’ll c-c-c-c-come with you just please don’t hurt m-m-m-m-me!” He grabbed Rolland’s coat in faux desperation. 

 

“Ah, ready to be my prize already?” 

 

Lance kept his mouth shut, teeth chattering. 

 

“Perfect. As long as you stay this quiet and passive, I won’t touch a hair on your head--until you beg me to, that is.” He left the room laughing.

 

Lance waited until he left the room and spat out the key to his cuffs. 

 

****

 

Shiro stood in the snow, watching the sunrise. On a different day, he might find it beautiful. Today he found it overwhelmingly lonely.

 

A fleeting thought of Adam ran through his mind. It was then that he realized he hadn’t thought of him in over a month. When he was abducted by the Galra he thought only of him and Keith. He wondered how his day was, he wondered if he missed him. He couldn’t wait to see him again. 

 

But when he left Earth in the Blue Lion, he knew. He knew that was his last chance to see Adam again. He let himself grieve but he knew once he reached Earth again, Adam wouldn’t be waiting for him. Just like he said he wasn’t going to. 

 

And he accepted it. He knew the life he had with Adam was over. His heart ached when he learned how close he was to see him again, but he had no more tears left to cry about Adam. Deep in his soul, he knew their eyes would never link as they had all those years ago. 

 

But Lance, he knew he was still out there, waiting to be saved. He needed Shiro more than Adam ever did. 

 

His thoughts were interrupted by two soldiers.

 

“Sir, glad you’re awake. We found a scout!” A woman and a man said in their battle suits. 

 

“Bring him into the interrogation room.” He spat. 

 

****

 

Shiro had been screaming at the Galra for hours. 

 

“We need to do something,” Pidge said uncomfortably. 

 

“He’s never acted this way before,” Hunk added. 

 

“Keith?” Allura asked. 

 

“I got this.” 

 

Keith opened the door and stared at Shiro. “Switch.” 

 

“Keith I got this,” Shiro dismissed. 

 

“I’m not asking, as the leader of Voltron I’m telling you to leave this to me.” 

 

Shiro’s eyes went from confused, to angry, to hurt, to understanding. “Very well,” he said chin sinking towards the floor.

 

He left the room, ignored his friends, and left the building to stare at the sun and think of the blinding brilliance that was Lance and how far away it was. 

 

It was mere minutes before Keith joined Shiro in the cold. 

 

“It’s a trap,” Keith said holding his shoulder. 

 

“I know...” 

 

“We have to go ourselves, we can’t risk losing the Garrison.”

 

“We can’t risk losing Lance.” Shiro’s face was stern. 

 

“I’m not saying abandon Lance, I’m saying let’s leave the Garrison out of this.”

 

Shiro nodded. 

 

“Then let’s move,” Keith commanded. 

 

Lance unlocked the cuffs with a click. He looked about the room for something, anything that could help. He saw a ruler, a stiff metal ruler, an American flag, and a knife. 

 

He used the knife to tear up the flag, sorry America, and make a brace on his right wrist. It wasn’t too bad of a break, hurt like a bitch but he could still hold the knife strong enough to do some damage.

 

He saw a shattered window and crept towards it. 

 

“Trying to escape?” Rolland chuckled. 

 

Lance jumped, looking over with horror in his eyes. How did he hear him? 

 

Rolland was carrying some sort of torch. He smiled and dropped in on the ground. The flame crept up the wall rapidly.

 

“They found out our plans, we’re moving everyone to another location. You’re coming with me.” 

 

Lance’s eyes darted to the window, Rolland pulled out a whip. If there was any time to run it was now. 

 

He made a break for the window, glass scratching his skin, blood beading over every scratch. He looked for an exit. There was another window into an older building. It’ll have to do. 

 

He crashed through the window and scanned his surroundings. 

 

_ Somewhere to hide somewhere to hide. _

 

This appeared to have been an office a long time ago. 

 

He dove into a cubical and held his mouth praying he wouldn’t hear him. 

 

Loud thuds echoed the room, Lance silently cried as he waited for them to get far enough away to escape. The fire crackled and the heat was sweltering. 

 

He crept to the edge of the cubical to peak past. Rolland was roughly ten feet away. 

 

Should he run? Would he hear him if he ran away? The fire climbed up the window blocking his escape. His thin battered pajamas were wet with blood and sweat. His eyes darted across the room rapidly. There had to be another way out, right? 

 

He caught a glimpse of himself in the reflection on the dagger. His hair clung to his skin, bits of blood were scattered around his cheeks and forehead. He had sunken eyes and serious bags. There’s no way this was the end, he was sure of it. He squeezed the dagger in his hand and forced courage to the surface as violently as bile after drinking poison. He swallowed the urge to vomit and leaped on him, his blade sinking into Rolland’s shoulder. 

 

Rolland cursed and punched Lance in the face. Lance fell to the ground and sprinted away from the fire. 

 

“Not so fast!” Rolland grabbed his ankle with his whip. It was laced with poison and ate at his skin. Lance screamed and cut the whip ripping it off his ankle. Despite the pain in every step, he ran into the other room. In front of him was a stairwell. It only went up. 

 

“Fuck!” He whisper-screamed. If he was a floor up he couldn’t jump out a window! He took his chances and sprinted up the stairs. There were a dozen more cubicles so he hid in a middle one. 

 

His body was burning hot, his ankle was seared, and he was out of breath. The fire was spreading to the second floor. The smoke was burning his lungs and making his eyes water. 

 

Rolland limped into the room, spouting curses. “I’ll kill you! They’ll strip my rank because of this failure!”

 

_ Like I care.  _

 

Lance heard a thud and went to inspect. 

 

Rolland lay on the ground, unconscious. As Lance got closer he burst into action and toppled Lance under him. 

 

He left his whip behind, so the only weapon he had was himself. 

 

“You ruined my plans, DIE!” 

 

“I’m not...” Lance struggles to speak thanks to the hands at his throat. “I’m not the one that set the base on fire jackass,” he spat in his eye and reached for his knife. 

 

The blood in Lance’s spit was blurring Rolland’s vision. He didn’t see Lance’s fingertips just barely touching the tip of the weapon. He pushed harder on Lance’s neck cutting out all breathing entirely. 

 

Lance’s jaw dropped as his body attempted to get any air possible. Water beaded in his eyes as black spots appeared in the room. The blade was so close! He stretched his arm out as far as possible and flicked the tip of the blade in a risky attempt to flip it towards himself. The handle of the dagger landed on his upper palm. He gripped the blade and twisted his whole body towards Rolland, slashing him blindly with the last of his strength. He caught both of Rolland’s eyes and his nose bridge in the attack. 

 

Rolland screamed and held his face. 

 

Lance ran to the stairwell coughing up a storm and was welcomed to an intense fire. There was no escaping that way. 

 

“Fuck!” He barely managed to curse through his coughing and hoarse voice. 

 

He went to the window and stared outside. That wasn’t too large of a fall maybe 8 to 10 feet? There wasn’t anything for him to land on, whether that’s a blessing or a curse he’s unsure

 

He took a few steps back and charged for the window. 

 

He covered his face with his arms and dove out the window landing in a thump. 

 

He groaned and struggled to stand. Two steps are all he managed to take before collapsing. Residual poison lingered on his ankle making it impossible to walk. Not to mention the reopened wound on his stomach staining his pajamas even further. Now that he was away from the fire the chill of the winter crept back over him. The sky was had beautiful yellow-red cast to it calming down Lance with its gentle rays. 

 

It was then that he realized the night was coming. Maybe two hours left until complete darkness. Could they find him in the dark? More importantly, could he survive the cold in his condition?

 

He knew no answers to his questions and resorted to focusing on getting away from Rolland and the disaster he made. 

 

***

 

“Do you see that smoke?” Pidge asked. 

 

The team flew in their lions, Shiro riding with Keith. Shiro gripped the pilot's chair and muttered, “he’s trying to escape, that has to be it.” 

 

“Let’s hurry it’s getting dark, I’ll be much harder to find him and he can’t last long in this temperature,” Keith commanded

 

“Right!” they all agreed. 

 

**

 

Lance found an abandoned house, he couldn’t light the fireplace without electricity but he found a blanket. Old and stiff, but a blanket nonetheless. The sun was fading fast, he knew that without heat, he was soon done for. He noticed a box of miscellaneous things nearby and took a look. 

 

He found some crackers and munched on those. They were definitely expired and hard as a rock, but he was hungry. He also found a deck of cards and a flare gun. 

 

He could use this! His fingers brushed the gun as he inspected it. After some tinkering, he noticed it only had one round. The time wasn’t right to use it.

 

He curled back up in his blanket and coughed a few times and played solitaire while the sun was still lighting up the sky slightly, though it was hard to play with how much he was shivering. 

 

It was moments later that he heard numerous footsteps and hid under his blanket. They found him. 

 

“He has to be around here,” Hunk said softly. “He has to.” 

 

“We’ll keep looking Hunk,” Shiro stayed firmly. 

 

“Guys!” Lance croaked. “Help! ’m over here!” His voice was too hoarse to make a noise above a whisper. He crawled to the box and then to the door. He left a trail of blood on his journey and fell off the steps into the thin layer of snow. 

 

The flare made a whistling sound as it flew through the air. He could barely see his team but could tell they were coming for him. He let himself drift away just like the light of the flare fading into the night. 

***

Lance awoke in a warm embrace. He heard someone speaking but didn’t know what they were saying. It was all jumbled and soft. It soothed him despite not knowing what the words were or who they came from. 

 

He fluttered his eyes open and saw the love of his life holding him close. 

 

“Shiro?” He croaked. 

 

“Lance!” Shiro’s face lit with happiness. “Hold still we’re almost to the Garrison. There’s a healing pod with your name on it.” 

 

Lance smiled softly. “I knew you’d come for me.” 

 

“I will always come for you.” Shiro pressed their foreheads together. “Always.” 


	4. I didn't know they were that close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has been in the healing pod for a few days and Shiro is waiting patiently for him to return. 
> 
> Meanwhile, the team is starting to be suspicious of Shiro's dedication to making sure he's there when Lance wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last update this weekend but not the last update for this week. 
> 
> So stay tuned!

“Shiro’s sure waiting for Lance a lot,” Pidge whispered. 

 

Shiro sat in front of Lance’s pod reading a book. 

 

“I didn’t know they were that close,” Hunk mumbled. 

 

The two of them were crouched in the hallway next to the healing bay occasionally peeking in on Shiro and Lance. 

 

“What is this?” Keith asked standing above them, arms crossed. 

 

Pidge hit her head on the wall as she scooted back in surprise. “Keith, what the fuck?” 

 

“Spying on Shiro?”

 

“He’s acting weird is all” Pidge rubbed the knot forming on her head. 

 

“Yeah, I’ve never seen him this... emotional,” Hunk agreed.

 

“Unless,” Pidge and Hunk gasped. 

 

Keith snuck behind them and covered their mouths. 

 

“Lance doesn’t know yet and he’s not gonna know until Shiro tells him, got it?” His voice was stern. 

 

They both nodded and crept to the doorway to spy. 

 

Shiro has put his book down and pressed his hand to the pod, disheartened. 

 

They looked back and Keith presses a finger to his lips before walking away. 

 

“Shiro’s in love with Lance...” Hunk said a little too loudly. 

 

“Shh! Didn’t you hear what Keith said, Lance doesn’t know.” 

 

“He’s asleep!” 

 

“Shiro isn’t, and I can guarantee you he doesn’t know we know.” 

 

“Oh.” 

 

“Let’s give them some privacy.” Pidge got up and walked back to the living room. Hunk followed after glancing one more time at Shiro and his tear-filled eyes. 

 

He knew Lance had feelings for Shiro. But was dumbstruck that somehow Shiro had feelings too! Well, of course, Shiro had feelings, despite being so level-headed he let them come out sometimes, and Lance was all about feelings. They would actually be a good match. 

 

It was gonna be hard not telling Lance his dream is coming true. 

 

***

 

Shiro couldn’t bear to look at Lance anymore. His black eye was faded as were the strangle marks. But he felt so useless just watching him, waiting for him to wake up. 

 

“Shiro, you need to sleep,” a familiar voice rang. 

 

Shiro smiled and looked at his little brother warmly. “Just a little longer.” 

 

Keith popped out a chair and a book and sat next to him. “You didn’t sleep last few nights, because we just found Lance, you didn’t sleep the night before that because we were planning to find him, and the night before that you didn’t sleep because you had insomnia. How many nights will it take before you realize you need rest?” 

 

Shiro sighed into his hands. “Come get me if he wakes up,” he groaned walking back to his bed. 

 

He lost consciousness as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

 

***

 

Lance’s eyes fluttered open. He looked around to find himself in the close confines of a healing pod. He was used to waking up in these, he really did get injured a lot. 

 

There was that time Keith stabbed him because Lance thought it would be funny to scare him while he slept. That was a mistake he will never make again, still has the scar and everything! 

 

There was the time when he forgot he wasn’t wearing an oven mitt and took out a tray of cookies with his bare hands. No one knows who screamed louder, Lance or Hunk. 

 

There was that other time where you know what? Point proved. Lance goes in the healing pod a lot. It’s a fact. 

 

This time he was startled to see Keith sharpening his bayard in his red uniform. It was impossible to see what time it was in the healing pod bay due to the fact there was one clock and it was on the same side of the wall as the healing pods.

 

The pod opened mimicking the sound of a soda can opening, and Lance stumbled forward. 

 

Keith pocketed his bayard and reached out to grab his unsteady arms. “You ok?”

 

“Yeah,” Lance accepted the help and eventually stood up straight and cracked his back with a yawn. “How long has it been?”

 

“Just a few days, seems like you’re tougher than I thought.”

 

“Did you think I was weak?!” This guy knew just how to get under Lance’s skin. Keith chuckled easing the tension. 

 

“Shiro wants to see you.”

 

“Where is he?”

 

“In his room, let’s go.”

 

Keith led Lance to Shiro’s room, “he wanted me to wake him up when you got out but he’s pretty grumpy when he is critically sleep deprived, so I’ll let you do it.” 

 

“How can I contain my gratitude.” Lance’s voice dripped with sarcasm.

 

Keith had given Lance a change of pajamas on the way to his room. They were boring grey ones that Lance hated he had to wear again. “Are you sure I should be waking him if he’s so tired?”

 

“Don’t worry, he’ll be happy to see you,” Keith smiled and opened the door. 

 

Lance peaked in to see the glow of his arm was the only thing illuminating the room. 

 

Keith left the door open a bit and gave them privacy. 

 

“Shiro?” Lance asked quietly. 

 

No movement. 

 

“Shiro?” He said at a regular volume. 

 

His hand floated over to Lance and wrapped around his waist. 

 

“Uh.” 

 

The hand pulled Lance to bed and he lay against Shiro’s chest obediently. 

 

“Shiro!” Lance was blushing to his ears. The hand pulled the blanket over them both, rested on Lance’s hips, and went back to a relaxed position. “WHAT THE FUCK!” He whispered. 

 

Maybe the hand was his subconscious mind, that would explain how easy it is to move, but why did his hand love Lance so much? 

 

Unless?

 

“No way.” Lance didn’t want to get his hopes up,  he very very much wanted to believe this was true. 

 

Did he love Lance? Or maybe just liked him? But he didn’t see his hand grabbing other people. 

 

The very thought of being Shiro’s favorite sturred something in Lance he had long since forgotten about. 

 

Someone liked him! And he liked them back! When was the last time that happened? Never, that’s when. 

 

Lance curled up to his chest and hummed to himself, very content that this is how his day started. He began to nod off when a thought interrupted his happy times.

 

Wait.

 

What if Lance reminded him of someone else? 

 

Adam.

 

They were going to get married but Adam died in the line of duty while Shiro was away. 

 

He must just be missing Adam. 

 

Lance got up and left the bed. Shiro’s robot hand grabbed his arm as he left. 

 

“It’s not me you’re after,” Lance choked out. He ran out of the room with a sob. 

 

Shiro woke up to see his hand laying by a closed door. 

 

“Come back,” 

 

The hand came back to his bed and rested by his side. 

 

“Why was it over there?” He asked verbally. He felt the spot next to him and was shocked to see it was warm. 

 

It couldn’t be. 

 

He rushed to the healing bay to see it empty. Why didn’t Keith wake him up?!

 

He knocked on Keith’s door, moments away from losing his level head. 

 

“Shiro? What’s up? Are you done talking to Lance?

 

“I woke up and he was gone!” 

 

Keith groaned and answered the door with a scowl. “He’s an idiot, give him exactly what he wants and he runs away. Let’s go find him.” 

 

They looked in his room, by the pool, and the library. But finally found him asleep, wrapped up in a blanket with tear stained cheeks, under Coran’s desk while Coran worked on some papers. 

 

“Oh, Shiro! Keith! This one’s a little odd, isn’t he? Said he was lonely but didn’t want to wake anyone. I lent him the spare blanket I use for napping. Curled up right under my toes! I'm sure they don’t smell good, I wonder why he didn’t go back to his room.”

 

Shiro gestured to Coran to move out of the way and he complied. He knelt down and picked Lance up like he weighed nothing and sighed. “What am I going to do with you?”

 

Keith shook his head as Shiro left. 

 

What  _ were _ they going to do with him?


	5. Woman Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance isn't sure who dropped him off last night; he isn't sure about a lot of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been brought to my attention that I posted a chapter twice, which has been fixed. Fortunate for you, since I apparently don't know how to fucking count, today is still a double update day.

Lance woke up to a slight chill creeping in through the window. He got up and pulled it shut looking about the room. His jacket was draped across his chair, although he only wore it when he left the Garrison not all the time like before. He spotted a plant on the windowsill, one he didn’t recognize. He grabbed the card laying by it and it read:

 

_Your room needed a homey touch since Cosmo broke your lamp while you were gone. I think I remember you saying you liked tulips, but there are none growing this time of year, so I got you a cactus instead. No matter how cold it gets, you can always grow a cactus in Texas._

__\- Shiro_ _

 

 

How sweet.

 

Lance held the card to his lips and smiled. But then he realized he had no memory of getting to his room.

 

How did he get here? He focused hard to remember.

 

He snuck out of Shiro’s room in tears. He didn’t want to be alone but he knew he would be. He knew no one would ever want to be with him. He bumped into Coran who offered for Lance to help him with his work if he wasn’t going to sleep. That’s when he curled under his desk and took a depression nap and ended up here?

 

Did someone carry him?

 

Did Shiro carry him?

 

SHIT! Did Shiro know he was there?!

 

Lance pressed the heels of his hands into his forehead.

 

_This dude just lost his to-be-husband! Like 6 months ago! No way he moved on yet! Now he has to worry about my little crush instead of important things like LEADING FUCKING ATLAS!_

 

Lance screamed into his pillow and flopped onto the floor. He felt a warm tongue on his forehead and smelled dog breath, so he flipped around to see Keith, arms crossed, and Cosmo, eager to please.

 

“How much of that did you see?” Lance pointed an accusing finger.

 

“Well, you looked at the note on your cactus with lovesick eyes, then screamed into your pillow and flopped onto the floor like a drama queen, so all of it?”

 

Lance groaned and turned away from him. “Could you maybe warn a guy before you watch his meltdown?”

 

“Fraid not, we’re training in 10, let's go.”  

 

“Could you not tell Shiro about this?”

 

Keith raised a brow. “Who dropped you off last night?”

 

“Coran? Who else?”

 

Keith groaned and muttered under his breath, “you two are unbelievable,” and voiced regularly, “hurry up, everyone else is already there.”

 

“I kinda almost died recently so don’t I get a break?”

 

“Do you want to almost die again?”

 

“No!”

 

“Then no, you don’t get a break.”

 

***

 

Keith was a drill sergeant, not like Allura was any better, and Lance was off his game. Partially because of healing pod lag as they called it, and he couldn’t stop staring at Shiro. He was talking with Coran and looked upset?

 

Dammit, it’s my fault I bet.

 

He was shocked out of that thought when Pidge clocked him right in the jaw.

 

“Fuck Pidge!”

 

“Uh? We’re training? You were supposed to block it.”

 

Keith growled and pulled Lance aside. “Look, I know you’re in love with Shiro, but what you’re doing right now is hurting him, so woman up and talk to him about it before you drag the rest of the team down with you.”

 

“Ouch,” Lance rubbed his jaw as Keith went back to the team.

 

“I think we’re all having an off day today, so let’s just work twice as hard tomorrow,” Keith said taking off his helmet.

 

“Roger that,” Pidge looked at Lance confused.

 

“Pidge,” Hunk took her aside. “Do you think something happened with Lance and Shiro?”

 

“Lance is certainly out of it, did they fight?” Pidge asked.

 

Hunk shrugged.

 

“I have an idea.” Pidge grinned wickedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing this super fucking fast so I'll update tomorrow, and if not tomorrow then Tuesday. I'm currently at Act 3: Like you which is following Act 2: All Mine
> 
>  
> 
> There's some fucked up shit in ya'll's future 
> 
> Just warning you


	6. Lance, are you listening?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge, Hunk, and Keith, execute their plot to make sure Shiro and Lance end up together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Tuesday, we are nearing the end of Act 1. I will post all of Act 1 over this week, and take a week or two off to catch up on my writing, and then start posting Act 2. I'm in the middle of Act 3, I hope you guys like smut, fluff, and angst, cause it's rather heavy in all 3. This will be a 5 act max fic but I'll probably be burnt out at act 4. But unlike my other fics, I promise this one will have an ending.

That punch looked like it hurt. Pidge used to be skin and bones, but now? Now she can throw a mean hook, and when someone isn’t expecting it? Ouch.

 

Lance glanced at Shiro for the 17th time this last training session, not that Shiro’s counting.

 

Shiro was totally counting.

 

The team split up after training and went about their day. Lance was avoiding him, Shiro grumbled and sat on the couch. He was definitely in his bed, he knows that for sure. But why did he leave? Why did he leave and hide under Coran’s desk and cry?

 

Did he change his mind about Shiro? He didn’t like him anymore? Or did he at all? Did Shiro imagine all of this?

 

Shiro wondered if he should be pursuing him at all? He was their leader. Shiro gasped.

 

_Am I a predator? No, he’s an adult, he can make his own choices. But I’m in a position of trust! What if he only feels admiration and I’m taking advantage of him!_

 

Shiro had one crush in high school, Adam, and Lance. Those are the only people he could ever say he was in love with. The thought of his feelings being unrequited... no, he couldn’t think that way. Not yet. But the thought of taking advantage of Lance was even more frightening.

 

Pidge, Hunk, and Keith were milling about in the hallway. It was not unlike them to hang out, but Allura and Lance were usually there. He noticed them all talking, they looked like they were plotting something. Pidge had a wicked grin on her tiny freckled face, Hunk bit his thumbnail nodding, and Keith had a coy smile. He raised a brow as they all split in different directions.

 

Usually, Lance is involved with pranks, unless they were pranking Lance possibly? But Keith isn’t childish enough to enjoy pranking someone, so what could it be?

 

“Shiro.” Keith re-appeared out of nowhere scaring the shit out of Shiro. He jumped at least an inch and almost punched him in the face.

 

Keith blocked it an unamused look on his face.

 

“You startled me.”

 

“Gotta deck your own little brother, is that it?” Keith’s stern face grew a smirk.

 

Shiro grinned back and hugged his shoulder. “Hitting them kind of hard don’t you think?”

 

“Haggar _will_ come back and we _will_ be ready, I’ll make sure of that. I talked to Lance, you didn’t tell him you brought him to his room?”

 

“He doesn’t love me, and I’m in a position of power, I can’t use it like that.”

 

“Woah, Shiro, you don’t really think that do you?”

 

“I don’t know,” Shiro groaned rubbing his temples.

 

“You don’t see the way he looks at you, I do. Also, the fuck do you mean by ‘position of power?’ You lead Atlas, that is completely separate from Voltron. If anyone shouldn’t be fucking Lance it’s me.”

 

Shiro blushed at the word ‘fucking.’ I mean he thought about it, obviously. Lance brags about how he slept around at the Garrison all the time. But get’s embarrassed when someone asks if he has recently. He must be waiting for someone, right?

 

“Shiro, you’re the kindest, most thoughtful person I know. Anyone would be lucky to have you.” Keith bumped his shoulder. “Don’t waste any more time, don’t live life with regrets.”

 

Shiro was filled with determination.

 

“Oh and he’s in the pantry stress eating.” Keith left him with that tidbit of knowledge and grabbed Cozmo to play some fetch, or at least try to.

 

Shiro was ready

 

***

 

“The pink mouse is stuck in a crackers box?!” Lance gasped.

 

“Yeah, and we can’t get her out!” Pidge said dramatically. 

 

“I’m coming Chuchule!” Lance cried out.

 

He got to the pantry and scoured the boxes but no mice were there. “Hey!” he turned around to complain when the door slammed in his face. He heard a click and gasped.

 

“You’re gonna stay and think about what you’ve done!” Pidge said in a purposefully low voice. Hunk snickered. 

 

“I didn’t do anything!”

 

He pulled on the door handle rapidly as their voices trailed off.

 

He was _really_ regretting not telling anyone he was claustrophobic.

 

He jerked on the handle as hard as he could but it refused to budge. He stepped back and kicked the door at the base of the handle but that didn’t do anything either. He pounded on the door, screaming and tears beading in his eyes. But everyone in the Garrison had been told to leave him be.

 

He felt the smoke in his lungs, the hands at his throat, the cramped office desk he hid under trying desperately not to be found.

 

It was too much! He hid in the corner and breathed shallow intense breaths. He felt a cheese puff container and started virtually inhaling them in a stress-fueled panic attack. He ate his eighty-seventh cheese puff when he heard a soft voice say, “Lance? Are you in here?”

 

He set the puffs aside and called out, “Yes! Shiro, please! I’m trapped!”

 

He heard a click and the door opened blinding him with light. “Shiro!” He rushed into his arms in a panicked frenzy, and began to relax, his breathing finally getting back to a normal rhythm.

 

Shiro accepted the hug and held him tight, “how did you get trapped? Why are you crying?”

 

“Pidge! That brat locked me in here.”

 

“Why were you crying?”

 

“Uhhhhh trauma?”

 

“Let’s go to my room, you look like a mess.” Shiro brushed the cheese puff dust off of his shirt.

 

Lance sniffled and agreed.

 

Shiro led him to his room and sat him on his bed. Shiro wiped up the snot and tears on his face and spoke softly. Lance couldn’t hear the words, but the murmur of his voice soothed him, just like it had before. He closed his eyes realizing just how long it had been since he had felt this safe.

 

“Lance, are you listening?” Shiro asked.

 

Lance opened his eyes giving a slight nod. Shiro dampened a washcloth and started to wipe up the cheese puff mess when he met Lance’s eyes. When their eyes locked it felt like the world itself had stopped. Lance’s cheeks grew rosy and he let his eyes flutter shut again.

 

Their lips met ever so softly, barely brushing before parting. They opened their eyes and looked at each other before chuckling.

 

“And I thought you didn’t like me,” Shiro laughed.

 

“Not like you? I love you!” He suddenly realized what he said. “Shit.”

 

Shiro threaded his fingers through the back of Lance’s short hair and whispered, “took the words right out of my mouth.”

 

He pressed forward again, this time slipping his tongue inside leading to a whimper from Lance. That got things heated. Lance shuttered in Shiro’s embrace as he played with his hair and massaged his tongue with his.

 

His robot hand got a little too excited and grabbed Lance right on his asscheek leading to a yelp from the recipient.

 

“Sorry! Sorry! It just does what it wants to.”

 

“Not that I don’t want it to but I kinda got to be in fighting shape tomorrow after getting my ass handed to me by a teenage girl.”

 

Shiro brushed his hand over his bruised jaw and chuckled, “what did you think we would be doing when I brought you here?”

 

Lance’s face grew a red as a tomato. “Uh...I didn’t mean...”

 

Shiro kissed his neck. “Something different than talking?”

 

“Well not at first, but now I do... wait wait wait wait. You love me?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Since when?”

 

Shiro hummed, “I’m not sure. At some point when we were in space, and I wondered if I was ever going to go back to Earth. I didn’t mind the thought of being in space forever with you.”

 

“Woah...”

 

Forever?

 

Like forever forever?

 

Like he wanted to marry Lance forever?

 

And have kids forever?

 

And retire on a prairie and rock in rocking chairs together as they gazed at the setting sun forever?

 

“Ugh... I’m sorry,” Shiro regretted saying anything.

 

“Uh, it’s ok. Just a lot to think about.”

 

Shiro groaned and lay on his back, and was utterly shocked when Lance lay beside him.

 

“I don’t know about forever, but I still love you, and I want to be with you, Shiro.”

 

“Takashi.”

 

“What?”

 

“Call me Takashi.”

 

Lance choked on nothing and sputtered. Not even Keith calls him Takashi!

 

“Ok, no problem,” Lance cuddled up to his chest and sighed contently.

 

Lance was jealous of the Japanese way of only having people not close to them use their surname. It’s not like anyone calls him McClain.

 

“Goodnight Takashi,” Lance murmured already falling asleep.

 

Shiro floated his hand to the lamp and flipped the light off before covering them both with a blanket like earlier, the only light coming from the glow of his arm.

 

Keith, Hunk, and Pidge peaked in the door to see them asleep and snuggling.

 

“I told you it would work out,” Keith whispered.

 

“Glad we didn’t have to hear them fucking,” Pidge joked.

 

“Pidge!” Hunk gasped.

 

She shrugged as they shut the door and let the lovers sleep in peace.


	7. Did You Just Motorboat Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lazy mornings with Lance and Shiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short so I will be posting another today as well. 
> 
> Also, I will be posting the rest of Act 1 this weekend

Shiro woke up to a warm feeling on his chest. He yawned and opened his eyes only to drop his jaw moments later. 

 

Lance was sleeping in his bed.

 

Lance was sleeping in his bed and he looked damn adorable. He was little spoon and pressed as close to Shiro’s chest as possible. His hands were sandwiching Shiro’s bicep. He was making soft noises and snoring very slightly. 

 

Shiro fell even deeper in love. 

 

He couldn’t help but stare, he was seriously so beautiful. His robot forearm reached out and stroked his head. Shiro tried to stop it but he couldn’t no matter how hard he tried. 

 

Lance squeezed his eyes further shut and opened them slowly. He glanced over at Shiro and smiled. “Morning Sh... Takashi.” 

 

Shiro laughed. “That’s going to take some getting used to isn’t it?”

 

Lance flipped so he was facing Shiro and rested in his chest. “When’s morning training start?” 

 

“Not for another hour.”

 

“Good, I just want to stay with you as looooong as possible,” Lance ended his sentence with a yawn and buried his face further in Shiro’s pecks. “Damn Shiro you got firm tiddies.”

 

“Firm what?” Shiro laughed thoroughly embarrassed. 

 

Lance grabbed Shiro’s pecks and rubbed his face in them before relaxing in his arm again. 

 

“Did you just motorboat me?”

 

“What are you going to do about it?” Lance teased. 

 

Shiro flipped Lance on his back and chomped on his neck. 

 

Lance laughed and pretended to try and push him away. 

 

Shiro pressed his wrists above him and furthered the assault on his neck. Lance would have been turned on but this tickled more than anything he had ever experienced so he resorted to squealing and wiggling under Shiro’s hands. 

 

“SH... Takashi I’m gonna piss myself!” He managed to spout through the waves of laughter. 

 

Shiro sat back on his ankles and propped his hands on his hips. They both panted heavily. Lance leaned up on his elbows and chuckled. “Someone doesn’t know how to take a compliment.” 

 

“Oh about my ‘tiddies?’ Don’t worry I won’t torture you because of that.” 

 

“Then what about that tickle assault?”

 

“I just felt like tickling you.” Shiro kissed his cheek, flopped next to him, and began playing with his hair. 

 

Lance was unaware how touchy Shiro actually was. He gave a few pats on the back and the occasional hug, mostly to Pidge and Keith. But he must have been touch-starved for a while because he was all over Lance like he was his first boyfriend. 

 

Wait. 

 

Were they boyfriends?

 

Lance opened his mouth moments away from asking when there was a loud knock on the door. 

 

“If you two are done, we’re training early today since we didn’t train yesterday,” Keith said impatiently. 

 

“Be right there,” Lance grumbled. He gave Shiro a smooch and cracked his back before running to his room to get his armor. 

 

_ What was he going to say?  _

 

Shiro got up as well and put on his Galaxy Garrison uniform. He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked exactly the same as five years ago. Minus the white hair and stress lines, and of course his missing arm. 

 

He sighed and touched his reflection mentally transporting himself back five years ago. 

 


	8. Whole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro remembers every time he looks at his reflection, and how alone he felt every time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of today's update, see yall tomorrow for the final three updates for Act 1.

Adam left. What did expect was going to happen? He chose to spend one of his two years remaining to be in space one last time. He thought he might be jealous of Matt, but Matt was as straight as it got and Adam wasn’t the jealous type. But this was his last chance to go to space before his vision and motor skills deteriorated enough he wouldn’t be allowed to pilot again. 

 

The real reason he was leaving? 

 

He couldn’t bear the thought of seeing the person he loved the most watch his body and mind be lost to his disease. 

 

He was in his twenties and at Death’s doorstep. 

 

This isn’t what was supposed to happen!

 

They were supposed to get married, have children together, grow old together. But now? He wasn’t even going to have another moment with Adam. He would never hear about his day, sleep in his arms, kiss his soft lips, he was never going to touch him again. 

 

Never again.

 

****

 

Shiro looked at his reflection in the mirror he found in the room the princess gifted him. It wasn’t much different than the sleeping quarters on the ship with Matt and Captain Holt. It was nothing like his home with Adam.

 

Good.

 

He knew as they left in the Blue Lion he was never going to see Adam again. It was time to move on. 

 

He opened and closed his Galra hand, it still felt so foreign to be able to move something that couldn’t feel fabric, but could glow and tear through metal like it was nothing. 

 

He was alive and a part of something bigger than himself. He was reunited with his brother and he had a team again. 

 

Things were going to be ok. He wasn’t going to allow himself to be lonely. This was a home, of sorts, he could make a life here. 

 

He didn’t need a life partner anymore. 

 

****

 

Shiro was shocked back to reality as a pair of lips brushed his cheeks. 

 

“What are you thinking about?” Lance cooed. He was dressed in his blue accented armor and on his very tiptoes so he could rest his chin on his shoulder. 

 

“Nothing, nothing important.” 

 

Lance could sense his unease and turned him around. 

 

“If something was wrong you would tell me, yeah?” 

 

“Yeah.” Shiro kissed him shortly and followed him out of the room. 

 

“Ready to watch me kick Keith’s ass?” 

 

“He defeated an evil clone of myself that had a sword and a laser cannon, good luck.” 

 

“Have some faith in your boyfrien...um...”

 

“I have faith,  _ boyfriend _ , just letting you know what you’re up against,” Shiro kissed his temple and walked ahead of him through the hallway. 

 

_ I was wrong, I do need a life partner. Maybe, just maybe, I’ve found one.  _

 

_ “ _ Why do you walk so fast?!” Lance called from behind him. 

 

He floated his hand back to Lance and grabbed his hand. 

 

Shiro’s smile nearly blinded Lance as he cheered, “Let’s not keep the team waiting, you know how Keith is in the mornings.” 

 

Lance jogged to catch up and cooed, “well do I get anything if I beat Keith?” 

 

“I’ll give you anything you want,” 

 

Lance grinned and ran into the gym. “KEITH you’re going down you hear me!” 

 

Shiro laughed. That feisty tall Cuban was all his.

 

For the first time since his diagnosis, Shiro felt whole. 


	9. Griswald

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Griswald [GRIZ - wald]  
> (noun)  
> Planet of Origin: Altea   
> 1\. When something good is tainted and is no longer desired.   
> Example: Boys at the Garrison use Lance for purely pleasure and now the act of sex is undesirable. 
> 
> Without love that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some sexy scenes in this chapter so turn away young teenagers.

“So let me get this straight, you haven’t had sex yet?” Pidge asked amazed. “The self-proclaimed Sex God Lance McClain?”

 

“I knooooooooow!” Lance groaned. 

 

He Allura, Romelle, and Pidge all sat in Allura’s room. Lance said he needed girl’s advice so he bribed them with chocolate almonds and face masks. Pidge made him throw in some Nutella and Eggo waffles to seal the deal. 

 

So here they were, all pajama'd up with green faces, discussing Lance’s sex life. 

 

It was odd to add Pidge considering she is asexual, but it doesn’t disgust her and somehow she knows a lot on the subject. Allura was in a committed relationship with Romelle who was much shyer about their intimacy than Allura was, but really wanted in on the face mask chocolate night. 

 

“Romelle and I reached that stage long ago, why are you hesitating?” Allura asked. 

 

Lance popped a chocolate almond in his mouth before replying. “I don’t know, there’s just something holding me back. I don’t know what it is.”

 

“Maybe it’s that every guy you’ve ever slept with is an absolute tool and Shiro isn’t? I mean when was the last time you slept with someone?” Pidge asked. 

 

“Back at the Garrison.”

 

“Did that end well?”

 

“No... he was just using me because I was easy.” 

 

“Ah, we have a word for this on Altea, griswald, when something good is tainted and no longer is desired.” Allura sounded hurt as she spoke as if she understood completely. 

 

Romelle hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek resulting in a smile from the recipient. “Lance,” she said like a rich person. “I know what it feels like to have something so beautiful ruined, but it doesn’t have to stay that way. You and Shiro have something real, and he won’t treat you as those men before.” 

 

“Oh and that girl that...” 

 

“NO Pidge! Don’t need to talk about that!!” Lance scrambled to cover her mouth with his hand. 

 

They ended their talk on a positive note and Lance was feeling clean and fresh, but a lingering feeling remained. 

 

There was something other than the griswald, something more important. He walked into Shiro’s office and knocked on the door. 

 

“Ah, hello Lance, I can’t come to bed yet, I have a mountain of paperwork to file.” Shiro barely looked up from his work. “Why don’t you read that book I got you? I’ll be there in a few hours.” 

 

“Ok,” Lance masked his disappointment nicely and gave Shiro a peck on the cheek. Shiro gripped the back of his neck and pulled him into a real kiss, and retreated after a swipe of his tongue. He pet Lance’s cheek with his hand. “Oooh, very soft, did you use a mask?”

 

Lance nodded a pleased grin on his face. 

 

Shiro gave his face a few kisses and one more peck before releasing him. “As good as you smell and as tempting as cuddling and going to bed is, this paperwork is already late. I will join you later.” 

 

Lance waved and went to their room. He sat on the bed and picked up the book Shiro gifted him. 

 

He was shocked to see it was in Spanish. Did Shiro know Spanish? He dove into the book excited to read in his native tongue. He stopped reading Spanish books when he left Cuba. Partly to work on his English, partly to try to leave Cuba behind. 

 

But this was good, he needed this. A flashback to home wrapped up in a bad romance novel. 

 

He read through it quickly. The couple reminded Lance of Shiro and himself. The latina in this book was dramatic, loud, and attractive. The man was huge and beefy with great hair. They fought a lot but were madly in love and had sex all the time. 

 

He wondered, did Shiro give him this because he wanted them to have sex? I mean he obviously did, they’ve talked about it but they agreed it wasn’t going to be a fling and they were going to give it the whole night. 

 

But something was nagging at him. 

 

What?

 

He kept reading the book when it got to a steamy part. Lance took a breath and decided to read it as him and Shiro instead of Rosalina and Jose. 

 

He was more turned on than he had been in months. He wanted Shiro to do what Jose was doing. He wanted his fingers inside him, swirling around, searching for his prostate. He wanted hickeys all along his neck from Shiro’s mouth, Shiro’s teeth. 

 

He set the book to the side and gripped himself slowly. He looked around the room for something of Shiro’s, he found an undershirt. He lay it over his nose and breathed deep breaths burning his scent further in his memory. 

 

Jerking off wasn’t enough. He thrust fingers into his asshole with a needy whine keeping both hands equally active. 

 

“Takashi!” He whispered, he was getting close. When suddenly an unwanted thought burst into his mind. 

 

Adam. 

 

How long has it been since Adam died again? It was when they arrived at Earth which was nine months ago. 

 

Weren’t they together for years?

 

They say you need a third of the time spent in the relationship before you can move onto the next relationship... nine months isn’t a third of five years. 

 

Lance put on his pajamas and washed his hands feeling empty. 

 

He lay in bed feeling more lonely than ever. He faded into sleep but right as he was about to drift off he heard the door creak open. 

 

“Good, he’s asleep...” He spotted the newly opened tissue box and assumed he was crying, “ugh I should have left it for tomorrow. Are you awake Lance?” 

 

Lance was barely awake so he didn’t reply. 

 

Shiro wrapped his arms around his waist and smootched his neck falling asleep in the crook of his neck. 

 

Lance closed his eyes and let his last tears fall before going to sleep. 


	10. We Need to Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance needs to talk to someone about Adam, or he's going to lose his mind.

Lance had an awful nagging thought. 

 

_ You’re a replacement for Adam.  _

 

He refused to talk to anyone about it, especially Shiro. Firstly, what if it’s true? Then what? They break up? They’ve only been dating for a few months. Not that any other relationships Lance has had have lasted any longer. In two months it’ll have been a year since Earth was liberated, since he found out Adam was dead. 

 

That really doesn’t feel like enough time. 

 

But he was having a great time with Shiro! Calling him Takashi was finally normal, despite the teasing he got from everyone. They spent most nights in each other’s arms, they bathed together sometimes, everything was going a great as they could possibly go!

 

Why would he ruin their progress with this?

 

They still haven’t had sex yet. They’re both romantic types and they’ve been too busy to give it the time it deserves. So bath snuggles and an occasional handjob will have to do. 

 

But he really wanted to ask him. If he didn’t talk to someone about it he really was going to lose his mind. 

 

Someone he can trust, someone who knows Shiro as well or better than he does. 

 

There was really only one person that fit this description. 

 

Keith. 

 

Keith trusted him he knows it and they have an unspoken bond they’re both aware of. Kind of like a pilot and copilot situation. He needed to trust Keith as much as Keith trusted him. 

 

But every time he tried to bring it up he couldn’t do it!

 

_ “Hey, Keith can I talk to you about something?” _

 

_ “Sure, what’s up?”  _

 

_ “Uh... Cosmo needs a walk, I can take him if you want!”  _

 

_ “Sure?” _

 

Or

 

_ “Hey, Keith...” _

 

_ “Yeah?” _

 

_ “Want me to do your laundry?”  _

 

_ “Sure?” _

 

Lance ended up doing all his laundry, making him a snack, and walking and bathing Cosmo before Keith had enough. 

 

“Did you break something?” Keith said. 

 

Lance was alone in the living room in the special Voltron dorm the Garrison made. Cosmo was curled up on his lap crushing his legs; Lance didn’t seem to mind though. 

 

Keith paused the TV and stood in front of him, arms crossed. 

 

“I didn’t break anything, promise.” Lance unpaused the TV.

 

Keith paused it again. “Something is up, the rest of the team might not see it but I do. Also, the fuck is with doing all my chores? You don’t even do your own chores let alone mine, are you sick?” 

 

Lance wasn’t a genius but he could hear the concern in his voice. 

 

“I wanted to talk, but I couldn’t build up the courage.” 

 

Keith sat down next to him and made intense eye contact. “Is this about Shiro?”

 

Lance nodded a grim expression on his face.

 

“What happened?” 

 

Suddenly out of nowhere he started bawling. “WhatifI’mjustandinforAdamandhestireallyloveshimandhethinkshelovesmebuthedoesnt?!” 

 

“Woah calm down,” 

 

“When in the history of the phrase calm down has saying calm down ever calmed anyone down?!?!” 

 

“Deep breaths, start from the beginning.” 

 

“How could Shiro already be over Adam?! What if he only likes me cause I’m like him or something?’ What if?!” Lance was interrupted by Keith laughing. “DON'T LAUGH AT ME KEITH!” 

 

“I’m sorry but you never met Adam. If you did you would know how ridiculous you sound.” 

 

“Ridiculous?!”

 

“You are nothing like Adam, like at all.” 

 

“Really?” 

 

“First off, Adam was older than Shiro, he was a senior officer. He was a huge nerd that wore glasses and barely showed any emotion at all. You two couldn’t be more different if you tried.” 

 

“Oh,” he said softly. Somehow that didn’t make him feel better. 

 

“Shiro has separate places in his heart for everyone. No one could ever be replaced. Adam is his past, you’re his future. He told me so,” Keith chuckled. “You should have seen the lovestruck look in his eyes, I've never seen him look like that before.” 

 

Lance suddenly felt a surge of warmth and emotion. He needed to see him. 

 

Shiro heard Lance’s sniffling as he was walking by, and ran into the room in a panic to see Keith sitting next to him and Cosmo, a hand in his knee. Lance looked over eyes puffy from crying and a big smile on his face. 

 

“Takashi!” He ran to him and embraced him. 

 

Shiro looked at Keith hoping for an explanation. Keith shrugged and left the room with Cosmo close behind. 

 

“Why were you crying? Are you ok?” Shiro asked. 

 

“We need to talk.” 


	11. Can I Hold You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro nuzzled into his neck whispering in a deep voice, “can I?”
> 
> Lance nodded.
> 
> “I want to hear you say it.”
> 
> “Take me Takashi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of this Act everyone! 
> 
> Also, this is a sex chapter.

Shiro led Lance to his room and they both sat on the bed while Lance explained how he had been feeling, about Adam, about his insecurities, all of it.

 

Shiro listened intently and once he was finished he brought him into a tight hug. “You’ve been feeling this way? This whole time?” 

 

He felt Lance nod. 

 

“Next time tell me. I never want you to feel this way again.” 

 

Lance nodded again. 

 

Shiro pulled back from the hug and pointed Lance’s chin upwards to give him a kiss. 

 

Lance closed his eyes obediently. 

 

Their lips met as if they had been married for years, warm and natural. Lance slipped his tongue inside wanting to heat things up a bit. 

 

Shiro cupped both sides of his jaw pulling him closer. Lance moaned into the kiss resting his hands on Shiro’s thick thighs. 

 

Shiro pulled back, giving a short kiss before asking, “can I hold you?” 

 

Lance buried his face in his hands and made a sound of embarrassment before saying, “don’t say it like that!” 

 

Shiro nuzzled into his neck whispering in a deep voice, “can I?” 

 

Lance nodded. 

 

“I want to hear you say it.” 

 

“Take me Takashi” Lance threw himself into his arms and kissed his neck. 

 

Shiro held him as tight as possible and kissed his collar bones. “I love you.” 

 

He peppered his neck with kisses and pulled off his uniform shirt. 

 

He repeated “I love you,” between kisses making Lance melt in his arms. He lay Lance on the bed and took a moment to admire him. “I love you.” 

 

Lance covered his eyes. This was more embarrassing than any sex he’s ever had. “Love you more.”

 

“That’s impossible.” He sucked on his skin around his nipple sending shivers down Lance’s skin. He noticed the reaction and smiled licking his nub to see if he could make another reaction similar to the first. 

 

Lance shuttered unaware of how intense this experience would be. Shiro played with the other nipple as he sucked the first looming over him in a completely dominant position. 

 

Lance gripped Shiro’s hair and moaned biting his lip in an attempt to silence himself. 

 

Shiro kissed him soundly licking his lips as he retreated. “The walls are thick, be as loud as you want.” 

 

Shiro teased off his pants and licked a strip on his blue shark briefs. 

 

“Wait!” 

 

Shiro immediately stopped and looked up with concerned eyes, was he getting ahead of himself? 

 

Before he had a chance to apologize Lance chuckled and said, “I’ve never actually gotten one of those before...” 

 

“You’re a virgin?” 

 

“No, I uh... usually just...received.” 

 

Shiro was excited to give him his first blowjob, but consent was more important than anything so he smiled another blinding smile and cooed, “would you like one?” 

 

“Well, yeah, duh, but... you don’t have to if...” 

 

“Don’t worry, I want to.” Shiro pulled Lance out from his underwear and was pleased to see he was just as hard as he was. He was a little small but not too much shorter than average, he curved off to the right and though he never thought of anyone’s genitalia as beautiful before he sure as hell did now. 

 

He reveled in Lance’s soft moans and shivers and he licked up and down Lance’s cock. He swirled around his head and cupped his balls as he swallowed him whole. 

 

“Fuck! Takashi fuck...”

 

Shiro grinned despite the dick in his mouth. He bobbed leisurely swirling his tongue like an expert. He pulled off to see Lance blushing to his ears. He grinned and went back down on him, this time with more vigor and knew he was moments away from bursting. He felt himself grew firmer and Lance arched his back and moaned louder. 

 

He swallowed the whole load as Lance spurt down his throat. He pulled back to gauge the reaction. 

 

Lance was sweaty in the hottest way possible, and the sheets were wrinkled where he had been gripping. 

 

“Good?”

 

“Sooooo good, my turn.” 

 

Shiro was utterly shocked when Lance joined him on the floor and pulled off his pants. 

 

Lance on his knees was not a sight he was expecting to see tonight. Lance pulled him out and his eyes widened slightly but only for a moment. Shiro was a little bigger than average and Lance was obviously not expecting it. He didn’t seem to mind however because he downed him like it was nothing. 

 

Shiro leaned back on his palms leaking precome with his mouth partly open. 

 

Lance was much much  _ much _ better than he was at this. It made him a little sad he was so good at the yet never received one. He had obviously been taken advantage of. That thought turned him off so, despite the urge to fuck Lance’s throat, he pulled him off of himself and gave the dazed Lance a deep kiss. 

 

“But...” 

 

“Today is about you, I want  _ you _ to feel good.” 

 

“But...” Lance was confused, no one had ever turned him down for a blowjob before. 

 

Shiro brought him back to the bed and resumed kissing him. “You’re beautiful.” 

 

Lance wrapped his arms around his neck, the mood being brought back to life. 

 

“I’m gonna make you feel good, stop me if anything hurts.” 

 

Lance nodded closing his eyes as Shiro lubed up his fingers. He slipped inside to find he was already loose. He was unreasonably jealous of whoever took his virginity. It was probably just a fling. 

 

He ignored those thoughts and let himself return to the present. It didn’t matter who Lance was with, he was with him now. 

 

Lance twitched around his finger and threw his head back. Shiro kissed his exposed neck leading to a slight smile from the recipient. He fingered him for a few minutes longer before pulling out a condom. 

 

“Ready?” 

 

“I was born ahh!” 

 

Shiro entered slowly letting Lance get used to him before thrusting. His walls were so warm and wrapped around his cock so pleasurably, it made him grow even firmer. 

 

“You can... move,” Lance said with a shutter. 

 

Shiro rocked his hips ever so slowly. Lance chimed in, “that all you got Ta-ka-shi?” 

 

Shiro shook his head and sped up the pace tenfold. Lance wondered if teasing him was the right move. 

 

It was too late to think about that and he held onto Shiro, moaning at every thrust. 

 

Fuck walking tomorrow, fuck everyone hearing, fuck ever being with anyone other than Shiro ever again. 

 

“Love... you... so, fuck, so so much,” Lance managed to say between thrusts. 

 

Shiro interlaced their finger together and sped up even further. 

 

He hit his sweet spot with every time; Lance moaned so loud the whole dorm had to hear them. 

 

But they didn’t really care. All they cared about at this moment was each other. 

 

Shiro was close, Lance was closer. Lance dug his heels into Shiro’s back definitely bruising him. But that was only fair considering all the bruises Lance was going to have after this. 

 

Shiro nuzzled into Lance’s crook of his neck and breathed a heavy breath melting Lance even further. “You’re mine, you hear me? All mine.” 

 

“Takashi!!” Lance came to his very whispers and virtually screamed as Shiro rode him through his orgasm. They lay next to each other out of breath. Shiro kissed him repeatedly on his cheeks, lips, forehead, and nose, leading to some very adorable giggles. 

 

“Let’s wash off,” Shiro said tracing his finger in the come on Lance’s chest. 

 

“Agreed.”

 

They showered off and took a bath, completely at peace and warm in each other’s arms. 

 

“Maybe forever isn’t that bad,” Lance whispered into Shiro’s ear. 

 

Shiro gave him a peck and wrapped his arms around him. 

 

They would always have each other, and that’s all that mattered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to wait a while before I post Act 2, but it is only four chapters, but around the same page length as Act 1. So I'll post them every day until completion and then a hiatus until Act 3.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! See you all next chapter!


End file.
